A nice conversation
by Magica Ring
Summary: What will happen when a phone call wakes our demon president ? Lets get to my a short one-short.
1. Chapter 1

Usui : Hello !

Misaki : What allien ?

Good morning misa-chan~

Dont call me by that name.

Then what about *Misaki* ?

Never.

Why dont you call me by my name ?

Argh ! in your dream Idiot.

I always hear you call my name in my dream but I want to hear it for real.

I cant and dont waste my time...I'm cutting the line.

No wait !

Could it be this hard to tell ? Cos' I dont have any problem of calling you by your name M.I.S.A.K.I

Shut-up ! Btw why are you calling at 5:20 in the morning.

I just want to...

Hear my voice. She cut him..

Yeah !

Why ?

B'cos Ahishiteru Misaki...

*gasp* silence...heavy silence...

What happen ?

No reply.

Misa...!

Nothing..

Are you there ? i'm comming.

NO.

Are you bore already ?

AHISHITERU TAKUMI. Then she cut the line.

A heavy blush formed in Usui's cheek.

They simultaniously said My allien...My foxy prez..

Sorry for grammatical mistakes. Its my first time to write a story. Review are kindly acceped.


	2. Chapter 2

AN :Thank you so much for your all positive reviews PriestessxRitsu,

Sushiedchicken,amuletspade2001,Miako,Tiffany,Sokolat-kissu..

Here is the next chapter,as you want it to continue.

I tried to make it long as much as I can...Here you go .

A nice conversation Part 2

They both simultaniously said My allien..My foxy prez..

After that our president realized what did just she say. And blushed from head to toe. She then cursed herself that how could be she fooled by him. She slapped hard for doubt that is it a dream or not. But unfortunately it's real.

The same day in school :

"How can I face that allien? Now he's gonna tease me to infinite times. what can I do ?" "Think Misaki think.."

"YES ! I've to just ignore him and prevent to make eye contact. Then she took a deep breath and continued her student council work. Though she couldn't concerntrate any more.." Then suddenly the door was open revealing a handsome blond with a smile that anyone can tell which type of smile is that.

"Hai Misaki !"

"Ignore... ignore..." he is just trying to pull your leg. Don't give him the second chance to tease you.

"If you dont have any buiseness then get out. Dont disturbe me."

"But I like when you disturb by me.."

"Argh ! Look ! I have so much work to do. Go and do your work as you wish."

"You forgot what you said earlier ?"

'A...about what ?'

You said "you Love me."

"I never said such a thing. May be you were dreaming."

"If it is a dream, then why are you blushing and you aren't even looking in to my eyes."

"Think what you want but I dont have time for your silly talk..leave me alone.'

Then he said leaning against the wall beside her "Really, you dont know how to lie".

"Stop day dreaming and let me do my work."

He than thought a moment and smriked. Then after a min. he left saying "Have a nice day Ayuzawa."

She snapped out after hearing what he just said. She could easyly tell the chage in his voice. The way he said her last name. She knew very well that he only call her by last name when he's serious. But this time its feels like very different. Like he doesn't know her. She is a new person to him. "He atleast call me prez..like he says very often."

"Oh ! I'm so confused. He's making me confused. Why he always has such effects on me. I do remember I confessed to him. But now I can't even face him. Why ? Why ? What's happening to me ? Since when did you being such a coward. And stop talking to yourself.."

Lunch break :

Misaki's eating her lunch with Sakura and Shizuko..But her mind was with the image of certain allien with pained face..

She then stood up and excused her from her friends.

"Misaki is depress today..." Sakura said worriedly. Shizuko nodded and said "Yeah, but don't worry she does know how to handle her problems."

Misaki on her way to find Usui.

"Where is that idiot anyway?" Then she remembered the place where he likes to go "Rooftop".

When she was about to open the gate of rooftop the bell to next class rang. She exhelled "phew" ! May be next time.

School end :

She headed to her work but didn't find a sign of him. She then mentally told herself "now what ! You want to away from him but its been a while since he dissapeared and you are penicking. One moment I didn't want to see his face and another moment I 'm so desperate to see HIM."

At Maid Latte :

His usual sitting place was blanked. May be he's in kitchen making dishes.

In the kitchen :

No sign of him.

"What happen to Usui, Misa ?" Satsuki asked her. "Is he okay ? Is he with you ?"

"No. He's not. I dont know what happen to him."

Then she started panicking more. She was totally distracted from work, which Satsuki and other staffs knew very well that something must happened but kept silent. They didn't want to interfere them.

At home :

Tadaima !

Okaeri..

Then Suzuna saw her face like she was in the verge of crying.

Horns. Rushing sound were everywhere. Then *BANG* ! Peoples are geathered in a place where the accident occure. It was heared that two are in that spot died and one a young school boy was in very serious condition.

Her heart stop beating. Then she proceeded to that place and couldn't belief what she just saw. She tried to convince her but it is true that the young boy was no one but U...s..ui.

USUI ! Then she woke up with tears in her eyes. Suzuna and Minako rushed to her room after hearing her loud noise. Then she excused herself and tell her mom that she need to go somewhere. Her mom smiled and easyly gave her permission.

On her way to one and only appartment she know :

One thing on her mind that she is lossing someone very precious. And thought of that made her feel like her heart was going to brust very soon.

She arrived in a familiar appartment and then she was about to knock on the door of top floor but she lost her balence cos she came along to his appartment not on the lift but on her foot.

After a minute which seems like an eternity she pressed the botton.

After a while a blond with wide eyes with glasses revealed. He was shocked what he saw in front of him. Then he saw something that she was messed up. It was clear from her look that she had a very hard time to breath,to talk,to stand, that took her straight to here. Then she was about to fall but a pair of strong arm caught her and took her inside.

He took her to the couch.

"Are you o..*gulp* k ?" She asked him.

"I should be asking the same question to you."

"Please Usui tell me are you ok ?"

Then he confirmed that she took his word very very seriously..

"Yes I'm perfectly fine."

"Thank God ! I thought.."

'What ?'

"Nothing. Forget it."

But can he ?

"Tell me."

"No its nothing that serious."

"If it's not then why are you came here." He said comming close to her.

"Ahh..I came here cos..."

'Because.. ?'

"Why didn't you show up. I mean meneger was asking for you. You didn't even go to Maid Latte."

"Do you want me to ?"

Then she looked up. (she kept her head down since she arrived.)

He look at the eyes filled with tears about to fall.

He was shocked to that extend that if somebody look at him now thought he saw a ghost. No not a ghost, as he's not afraid of any. Like he saw a dead body. Yes I want her to know herself , to be honest with her own feelings but doesn't want to hurt her like that. It pained him more than anything else.

Then he hugged her like there is no tomorrow. That's it, she cried and hugged him tightly.

"Sshhh...its ok I'm here. I'm fine."

"I..I once told you 'leave me alone', So you leaved me don't you ?" She said between her crying.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. I never leave you even if you want to unless I di.." a hand pressed his mouth from saying the word.

"Don't say it again. You always take my words jokingly,why did you take it seriously this time? I just kinda...you know not familiar with that kind of stuff."

"What kind of stuff Misa-chan~"

This time he didn't recieved any punch.

To his surprise she said "The thing I siad this morning, I remember that and I m..ean it T...Takumi."

He couldn't control to tease the blushing cute face in front of him..

"You mean what Misaki?" He said in a playfull tone. Teasing was obvious in his voice.

She glared him and then smiled. "I love you Takumi". I dont know why but I really do even if I can't belief it myself. She said with out shuttering.

"I love you too Misaki."

Does this mean can I tease you,kiss you and hug you anytime I want ?

"Even if I say no you'll anyway." Then she consumed what he said. And was going to say another word but stop by a pair of soft lips.

*End*

Tell me how is it.

Again I want to thank you who revewed last time.

Review if you like it or dislike it.


End file.
